As The World Spins I Get Dizzy
by Live.N.Love
Summary: Gabi's life has been going great until the one person she never thought she would see again comes back in an unexpected way. From there, the past seems to become more and more like the future...TxG, CxT, SxZ, JxK,
1. Ad

**It's 2 years after the East High Gang all graduated college….Troy and Gabi broke up before heading to college..neither wanting the other to get hurt…Gabi's now Editor-In-Chief of Modern Bride Magazine, the top subscribed and rated magazine in the US! Gabi's magazine just got a new owner…and a old love? **

**Can Love conquer all? **


	2. What?

**As The World Spins...I Get Dizzy**

**Chapter 1- What?!?**

**Beep…Beep…Beep…**

**I looked over at the clock…6am… "Ugh…" I slammed the clock and fell out of bed. I slowly walked over to the bathroom and got into the shower…Today I meet the new owner of Modern Bride. I wanted to be early for work, so I got up an extra 30 minutes early. I finished my shower, blow-dried my hair, got dressed. I grabbed my new Gucci purse and keys after putting on just a little make-up and walked out to my brand-new 2014 Jet-Black Ford Mustang. I usually wasn't early for work, so I stopped by Starbucks and picked up a coffee. It was 7:45am when I pulled into my parking spot in front of the 10 story building on Main Street. I smiled as I stepped off the elevator onto the 10****th**** floor. I smiled and nodded at all my co-workers, who had astonished faces to see me early AND happy. I was humming a tune as my friend and co-worker yell, "Help me! Gabi got here EARLY!" She pretended to faint into her chair and then began to laugh.**

"**Good-Morning to you too Kiarah!" I said walking to my office, she soon followed and stood in the doorway.**

"**So..I hear the new owner is HOT!" She said and laughed**

"**I get dibs!" I squealed like I was 10-yrs old.**

"**Aw..Darn!" She smiled**

"**You already have Ty anyways!"**

"**Oh..I almost forgot!" She giggled mischievously**

"**I hear that the new guy owns the Phoenix Suns!"**

"**Really? I heard he's CEO of Ford Motor Company!"**

"**He should be happy with my choice of vehicle then!" I laughed and heard the clock chime..8 o'clock. "Ughh..Time to actually WORK!" Kiarah and I laughed and she went to her station. I spent the next hour or so reading e-mails and working on cover layouts for the next issue.**

**Kiarah, who's also my secretary, buzzed me, " The new owner is here Gabriella," she then whispered, " And he is FINE!"**

**I laughed, " Send him in!" I quickly tidied my desk and heard the door open, so without looking up I said, " Please come in…it's a pleasure to" I looked up and my voice faded to nothing. Standing in front of me was none other than Troy Bolton. He looked just a mature version of him in high school, his piercing blue eyes still looking right through me, but the joyous happy sparkle was gone and they seemed happy and hollow. "Gabriella?" He asked, his face was confused, as if he couldn't believe it was me as much as I couldn't believe it was him. **

"**Troy Bolton…what?" I was at an utter loss of words, so we just sat down, facing each other.**

"**I just bought this magazine and I came here to meet this amazing Editor-In-Chief, because you received amazing compliments of the past owner." Troy stated, looking up into my eyes.**

" **Wow…I just can't believe…it's YOU!" My astonishment still there. "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch with you." I said, looking down at my hands, my voice filled with sorrow and pain.**

"**It's Ok..The line goes both ways…So..how have you been?" He asked smiling at me, which still after all these years, melted me.**

"**I've been good, just mainly working and hanging out with Kiarah, Teddy-Bear, Jas, Kelsi, the kids and Taylor..I help Tay with the store on my off days and weekends…I haven't dated in a LONG time…you?"**

"**I've been..good…I'm CEO of Ford Motor Company, own the Suns, and haven't dated much either." He looked deep into my eyes as if searching for something. It was nerve-racking and a feeling gushed over me like water, I hadn't felt this in a LONG time. **

**I laughed and he gave me a questioning look, "What?"**

"**Well, you'll be happy to know that my favorite basketball team is the Sun's and I drive a 2014 Ford Mustang!" I smiled and my laugh subsided.**

**He laughed slightly, " Well..I'll just have to get you some tickets…we could go sometime..together"**

**The thought of all this scared me and my heart-beat tripled.., "I'm sorry to rush-off but I have to get that cover layout to editing before 11am" My palms started to sweat and I stood up. **

"**Oh of course..Well..I'll talk with you later about the tickets.. if you like?" He asked with a anxious face.**

**I smiled warmly at him, "Yea..Sounds great!"**

**He smiled and we hugged. He walked out of my office and I had a feeling my life was about to get crazy!**

**Please R & R! I really liek this idea, but let me know if u like...I'll still be doing Over The Rainbow but I want to get a little done on thsi oen then ill update on it!**

**XOXO Alex**


	3. Double Fudge Walnut Brownies

**Chapter 2- Double Fudge Walnut Brownies**

**My thoughts were everywhere, but on my work the rest of the day. The clock chimed 5 o'clock, I sighed deeply grabbing my purse and some papers and walked out to see Kiarah getting up to leave.**

"**Want to go for some coffee, before we head home?" I asked her as I walked towards her..she had a smile on her face a mile wide.**

"**Yea and I get details about what happened with you and Hottie Mac Hot Pants!" We both busted with laughter at Kiki's 2****nd**** grade humor. I had known Kiarah since I started college. We were roommates and were studying the same major. We became good friends and ended up getting jobs at the same place and sharing a apartment. I had told her all about East High and what all happened. We hung out with all of my old friends from East High, except Troy. She knew how much it pained me to think about all what happened with Troy and so did everyone else. We grabbed our coffees, taking a window seat. **

"**Kiki, Have I ever showed you a picture of Troy?" I blurted out, wincing at his name.**

"**No..why?" She asked her voice full of anxiouity..knowing I never willingly brought him up.**

"**Well…Troy is the new owner of Modern Bride" I said in a rush**

**Kiarah, who had just taken a sip of coffee, practically choked and asked, "WHAT?!?"**

"**Yea..that's pretty much what I did…" I said, remembering how I looked like an idiot.**

"**But…how .. how did this happen?" She had a sincere look of worry on her face I don't have a clue..but I'm gonna have to live with it." I stated with a sigh.**

"**I'm sorry Gabs" She came over and hugged me. A tear fell down my cheek. I thought I was WAY over Troy Bolton…I am WAY over Troy!"**

"**Wanna go see Teddy-Bear?" Kiki asked**

**My face brightened at the thought of my old friend. Zeke had continued baking….long after high school. He opened his own dinner and we went and saw him almost everyday after work. The 3 of us wee very close and always hung out…going to Sharpay and Ryan's Nightclub or visiting Jas, Kelsi and their 2 kids, Josh and Amy. We were all in Albuquerque or at least everyone we wanted to see. Kiarah and I walked in and soon saw a smiling Zeke walking out, "Kiwi and Cuddles!" I smiled at my nickname , Cuddles and Kiarah's, Kiwi. "Teddy-Bear!" I squealed and ran over to him, he gave me a big flour-y hug and swirled me around as I squealed.**

"**So..are you here in dire need of cookie?" He asked, smiling.**

"**No..we need double fudge walnut brownies" Kiki said, her sweet smile now fading. We only asked for those if one of us needed a 'Pick-me-up' or just broke up with a guy.**

**Zeke frowned, "What happened?"**

"**2 words…" Kiarah started**

"**Troy Bolton" I finished. I looked up at Zeke who now had a very sad look on his face. "How did that happen?" Kiki told him what all happened and I was in tears by the end.**

"**Gabs..did he hurt you?" Zeke asked concerned**

"**No…Its just all the pain and sorrow I went through seem to be rushing back and it's like the beginning of college all over again. I'm scared that I'm gonna..gonna fall for him again, because he CAN do that to me! And he knows it!!" I cried and both of them hugged me and patted my back.. telling me it would all work out for the best. **

**I finally stopped crying a couple minutes later and looked at them , "Thanks for being here for me guys" I smiled at them**

"**That's what friends are for!" Zeke said with a smile, "Well..here are your brownies.. Go home Gabs and relax…just lay back and let fate take its course"**

**I smiled at him, "Yea.. I will" **

**Kiki and I stepped out the door us both yelling, "Thank you.. Bye Teddy-Bear!!!" We got home and I did just as I was told.. relaxed. I took a long bath and went to bed.**

_THE NEXT DAY_

_No POV_

**Troy Bolton was a hard man to find.. but it wasn't impossible. Zeke and Jason had pulled a few strings and were going into talk with old Troy.. Men to Man…They walked into the office and up to the secretary, **

"**Umm.. We've got an appointment with Mr. Bolton." Zeke told the young secretary at the front desk. **

**She politely said, "OK… hold on" She typed in something and then said, " Go on back, 3****rd**** door on the left."**

**Zeke and Jason walked back and knocked on the door. The two hadn't stayed in touch with Troy, but hadn't really wanted to since he broke up with Gabi, she was too nice to hurt like that, and they weren't about to let her get hurt. They soon heard, "Come in." Troy immediately motioned for them to sit down.**

"**Well.. it's a pleasant surprise to see you two.. how have you been?" Troy asked looking back from Jason to Zeke. **

"**Fine..you?" They said stiffly**

"**I'm good…I see you gentleman aren't here to visit so what is it that you need?" Troy asked sensing they had something on their minds.**

"**We came to talk to you about Gabi….**

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! So..are you guys liking this story? Let me know and R&R!!! You can also send me any ideas you have!!**

**XOXO Alex**


	4. Blessings

**Sorry for lack of updates...I'm so awful I know...anyways, here's the next ch. And I'll try to have any where from 2-4 more by the end of the weekend...R&R **

**Ch.3-Blessings**

**No POV**

"You so happen, buy the magazine she is Editor-In-Chief and now you offer tickets to the Suns game.." Zeke stated with a stern face, looking Troy in the eyes.

"After you broke Gabs heart, she cried at the **mention** of your name for months. She has dated maybe 3 or 4 guys since you two. We have grown so close to her especially after..."

Jason's stern face turned emotional and his voice faded, he looked at the floor and back up at Troy, tears threatening, "We want Gabi happy and don't want her crying years after you leave!"

"Guys.."He looked them each in the eyes, "I don't plan on leaving. I've missed Gabi like crazy this entire time and want to protect her just like you!" Tears also not far from his eyes, he stopped and looked at his desk, " I want your blessings to date Gabs again." He stated and looked up at them.

They both looked up in shock then turned to face one another, speaking a language all their own, turned back to Troy and said in unison, "You have our blessing."

Troy smiled, got up and walked over to Zeke and Jason, who had already stood up, and they shared a sincere hugy hugged for a long time, happy to be friends again, having missed each other, more than any by-stander could understand. Finally pulling away, Zeke had stray tear fall.

He wiped it and laughed, "We've been hanging too long with the girls!"

The other two laughed and smiled at one another, soaking up the time together.

"Troy, your coming tomorrow night, right?" Jason asked

"Where?" Troy questioned.

"We go out to Ryan and Shar's club on Wednesday night..it's a new tradition."Zeke stated.

"Alright, I'll be there!" Troy said excited and nervous all at once.

"Ok, well heres all our numbers." Zeke stated and wrote down everyones cellphones and house numbers on a piece of paper.

"See you guys then!" Troy exclaimed and Zeke and Jason left, proud of themselves.

**Gabi's POV**

The clock chimed 5 o'clock and I was too absorbed in my work to notice until Kiki knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled and she walked in.

"Gabs, come on! We are meeting some people in 30 minutes."Kiki exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked, curious as to what was up.

"Its a surprise, now COME ON!" She exclaimed and grabbed my keys and purse, running out the door. I got up running after her, just catching the elevator she was in.

"Thank you!" I snapped and snatched my things back.

"Follow me Ok?"She said as we stepped off the elevator, heading for our cars.

"Your one sneaky woman Kiki!" I yelled after her as I got in my car. We drove through rush-hour traffic and finally arrived at this expensive boutique, Shara 'La. My mouth dropped open, we couldn't afford this! I stepped out and looked over at a smiling Kiki,

"I can't afford this!"I exclaimed. She grabbed my arm, pulling me inside and Shar, Kels and Tay were all inside.

"Hi girls." We said and walked over to the trio , who were examining a rack of clothes.

"Hey Gabi" They stated and continued looking.

"OK..What's up..our paychecks put together couldn't afford this." I stated and looked at each face with suspicion.

"We have friends here who are giving them to us, but we are going to find you and the rest of us sexy dresses, so COME ON!"Taylor exclaimed. The next hour or so we each spent trying on dresses with each girl getting a gorgeous dress. When we went up front to check out, Shar whispered something to the counter lady and handed her a small slip of paper, which they then both smiled. Something up and I could smell it ten miles away. We collected our things, said our good-byes and agreed to meet up the next day for mani's and pedi's. I drove home and just as I stopped at a red light my cellphone started singing 'Shut Up and Drive' by Rihanna, it was rather old but I still loved it.

"Hello?" I answered it

"Hey Gabriella" Troy said, happily

"Troy..Hi..how'd you get my number?" I was getting nervous and he wasn't even here!

"Zeke gave it to me" He stated simply

"Oh," I was thinking about hurting Zeke "So whatcha need?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the game tonight and maybe out to dinner afterwards"He was really trying and seemed slightly nervous, especially for him.

"Umm..yea..I don't have plans" I was mentally beating myself up, '_Your are over him!'_

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8 then!"

"Okay, see ya Troy"

We hung up and I arrived at home to find Kiki already there, so I told her what was going on as I dropped my keys on the counter and walked into my closet, her trailing.

"So...you have a date with Troy?" She asked curiously and happy.

"No..more like" I grabbed my outfit, dropped it onto the bed and started to sift through my jewelery box, "a friendly outing!" I exclaimed and picked out a necklace with matching earrings.

She smirked with a smile, "Sure" She walked out and I stepped into the bathroom.

**8 o'clock **came around quickly and I wasn't ready. The doorbell ran and I yelled,

"Get that Kiki!"

"But he's gonna kiss her!"She protested because it was her favorite TV show.

"NOW!" I yelled back.

"Fine" She said in defeat and opened the door. "Hi..Troy right?"

"Yea..aren't you the secretary from Gabs office?" He asked, and I heard them walking and shutting the door.

"Yep..thats me."

"So..you and Gabs been friends a while?"

"Since college"

"That's good, so is she ready?"

I decided to answer this for her and yelled, " Just a minute!"

He laughed, "Take your time!"

I put on the last touch and walked out in a quarter sleeve periwinkle shirt with dark wash blue jeans with periwinkle flowers embroidered, I had on dark tennis shoes and my hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with my bangs hanging by my cheek.

"Ready?" He asked me smiling.

"Yea..let's go!" I said walking to the counter and grabbing my purse.

We walked out the door and Kiki yelled after us, "Don't keep her out past 12, I need her tomorrow!!"

We laughed and Troy yelled back, "I'll take excellent care of her!"

We walked down the stairs and got into his limo.

"So.."I said, fiddling with my thumbs

"So..do you work tomorrow?" He asked

"No..my day off..I'm sleeping in even though I should be working overtime to pay all those stupid bills!" I stated and sighed with defeat, wishing all my problems could just vanish.

"Yea..those things can really get to you"

"Bolton, Mr. Mega-Bucks, do share your million dollar secret" I stated, curious.

"What? How I got my job??" He asked confused. He was too cute when he was confused. UGH!!! I shouldn't be thinking this!

"Yes.."

"Well, when I started college I got a job at the Ford place in town, selling cars. The CEO came in one day and I didn't know it was him **SO **I treated him like any other customer, nicely and full of concern. He bought a Mustang GT and when we finished he offered me his job. I gladly accepted and we are still close friends." He finished

"Wow! Troy Bolton charm strikes again!" We laughed

"So, Miss, How did you get to Editor-In-Chief?"He asked

"I got a degree in Computer Design and got a small job at Modern Bride and just worked my way up the ranks."

"Wow..you really are amazing!"He exclaimed and gazed at me lovingly.

He scooted towards me and leaned in to kiss me when,

"We're here" The driver stated.

We jerked away and stepped out to 100 flashes.


	5. In The Moonlight

**Heres the next chapter..Hopefully one more before the end of the weekend...who knows? Hehe...anyways R&R!!**

**Chapter 4- In The Moonlight**

**Gabi POV**

"Come on" He grabbed my hand and guided me through the sea of photographers and basketball fans. We stepped inside and quickly walked to a large black door down a small hallway. Troy unlocked it and we stepped inside, entering a long hallway. The walls were lined with old pictures of former players, pic-nics, after parties. We briskly walked through another set of doors and a humid, sweaty smell it me like a ton of bricks. Lockers and showers lined the walls.

I could faintly hear, "Men pick who you are fighting for!"

I heard an all-to-familiar voice, "I'm fighting for my wife Taylor and our baby on the way!" Chad exclaimed.

_Baby' I thought 'She's pregnant?'_

Troy looked down at me, " Gabi? Wanna meet the guys?"

"Yea, of course!" I squealed . They were my favorite team and used to be my dad's. This was the first time I had thought of him in over a year. My mind traveled back...

_**The room was dark from the curtains being drawn back. The smell of cologne , aftershave and perfume now a sickly smell of medicine. I walked to my father's bedside and sat down.**_

"_**Papi?" I gently said, just to see if he was awake. **_

_**His eyes slowly opened, his tan skin and eyes full of life gone. "Ella.." He faintly said and I grabbed his hand.**_

"_**Papi, how are you feeling?" My father had been diagnosed with cancer 3 months earlier, he had taken the treatments well at first but now was getting weaker and sicker as the days passed.**_

"_**Ella...I don't know how much longer God's gonna give me to be here but please promise me two things." His eyes were fully opened and were filled with pain.**_

"_**Anything for you, Papi" My eyes started to fill with tears.**_

"_**Promise me you will always cheer for the Suns and never miss a game," He paused and smiled at me, which I returned, "and promise you will marry a honest, loving caring man like Troy Bolton."**_

_**I looked down at Papi..he really liked Troy, " I promise Papi"**_

_**The tears fell and we hugged.**_

The next day my father passed away. I continued to think about of my dad 'til Troy said,

"Gabi, are you coming?"

I shook the thoughts of my dad away and we walked over to the team.

"TROY!" They yelled and all ran over to us. He shook each mans hand and smiled at them.

He turned to me, "I would like you all to meet Gabriella, a friend of mine."

Each player shook my hand and gave me a small greeting until Chad.

"Hey Sexy Lady..Give me your digits?" He smiled at me which I returned.

"Maybe if you win!" We smiled bigger and burst into laughter.

Troy laughed along and then threw a arm around my waist, "Get your own date!"

I blushed and the guys laughed with Chad putting his hands up in surrender,

"Sorry, didn't know she was claimed!"

"CHAD DANFORTH! Get your ARSE over here NOW!!" The head coach screeched.

Chad whispered, " Did I mention he should be fired?"

I muffled a giggle and Chad ran over to the rest of the team.

**At Red Year's Cafe- 10pm**

The game was amazing! Troy and I had court seats and we won 139-107 against the Lakers! Troy had suggested we go to eat afterwards and i couldn't protest, I was hungry! We were sitting at a booth, eating burgers and fries with shakes sharing and swapping stories.

"So Colin put a huge note in Chad's hair with 'Kick Me' written on it. He got kicked 15 times before it finally fell out!" Troy exclaimed and we both burst with laughter. We both sat there a few minutes eating when I asked,

"Do you have a girlfriend?" STUPID STUPID ME!!

"Oh..no..Still single, what about you?"

"I'm not a lesbian!" I had to bite my tongue not to laugh at his face.

"No! I meant a boyfriend!" He blushed

"I know! But no I haven't had a boyfriend since..." My voice trailed off.

"Gabs, what happened?" Troy's voice and face full of concern.

"Oh..nothing" My eyes filled with tears and he saw.

"It must be something, I'm here for you! He reached out and lightly touched my hand, sending chills through my spine. I took one look at him and ran out, heading for my one safe place, the beach.

I heard, "GABRIELLA! WAIT!"

I just kept running and knew if he still loved me he'd chase me and if not leave me be. As I got to the beach, I slipped my shoes off and sat down in the sand. My thoughts traveled to East High, Papi, the gang and Dylan

_**My hands trembled with fear as I read the text message again**_

_Gabi, Nice top! I'll come for you and you will be MINE!_

_XOXO Luv Dylan_

_PS- Ur lil' friends don't scare me :)_

_**The entire gang minus Troy were all there looking at me with worried faces.**_

"_**Well?" Shar finally asked.**_

"_**Here" I barely got out. I started to cry as they each read it and stared at one another with disbelief, the girls scared and they guys pissed. Dylan was my ex-boyfriend who now stalked me and had abused me severely, constantly raping and punching me when we were together. No man had even hugged me, since all this which had been going on for over a month. My tears started to flow and all of a sudden Zeke and Jason got up and both hugged me. **_

_**I screamed, " GET OFF!" **_

_**They didn't, but hugged tighter.**_

_**Zeke whispered, " We aren't gonna hurt you Gab, we love you too much"**_

_**Jason then said, " We will always protect you from now on"**_

_**Chad joined in on the hug and I relaxed in the boys arms, but missing one pair.**_

"Gabi?" I heard Troy call out.

I thought for a moment and then called out, "Troy?" He ran over and sat down beside me.

"Why'd you run off Gab?" The moonlight shone down on his face, it was filled with tension and worry.

"Too much pain flooding back" I stated and looked to sea, searching for a sense of peace.

"Pain? Gabi..I..what do you mean?" His voice showed the love and fear, so I did the unthinkable and told him the entire story of being with Dylan and aftermath. He just listened and by the end he looked astonished. He didn't say a word but just hugged me as I cried into his chest. For the first time in 6 years, I felt peace and safety.

"I love you Gabriella"

I stopped crying and looked up at him," I love you too Troy and I never stopped."

He smiled and just as a wave came crashing in our lips met in the moonlight.


	6. Back Where We Began

_**Hey Everyone! I will be finishing all my stories before I start anything new, so please keep reading them. I'm going to try to update weekly and if not more than that. **_

_**I'd go back and re-read the older chapters before trying to read the new material. **_

_**Thanks for your patience and review!!**_

* * *

**Ch.5-Back Where We Began  
**

_Don't forget this is Gabi's POV_

I felt the sun beating down on me as I woke up that morning. A soft smile made its way to my face as I thought back to the previous night…

_I slipped the key into the lock and slowly pushed the door to my apartment up._

"_Wanna come in for a minute?" I whispered._

"_Yeah..." He replied._

_I took his hand and led him through the dark house to my room. He eased down on my bed as I searched through my drawers for some more comfortable clothes. I was in such a hurry I didn't realize what drawer I was getting my sweats and shirt out of, but just grabbed them and ran in the bathroom.__**  
**__The thought of Troy just patiently waiting for me made my stomach lurch into my throat, like first date nerves times one million. As I finished dressing I actually looked down to see what I was wearing and groaned. It was his old Wildcat's jogging suite that he had given me just before we broke up._

'I have plenty, and I want you to have something that's mine'_ He had told me as I had snuggled deeper into them._

_GOSH! This is going to be awkward!! _

_I finally bucked up enough courage to walk out and sit down next to Troy._

"_So…thanks for tonight. I really needed a break from my life." Okay, kind of needy but pretty good._

"_Gabi, are those my old sweats??" His eyes sparkled and his mouth formed into a knowing smirk._

"_Well…yeah they are! I seriously never wear them, but I didn't…" I pause, "I just didn't have the heart to throw them out." _

"_I still have that heart shaped key you left at my house and when I tried to give it back to you…"_

"_I told you to keep it because it would remind you that I'd given you my heart." Tears built up in my eyes. "Oh…I missed you Troy! I cried over you for days and days…then I met Tyler at Starbuck's one day with red-puffy eyes and a pair of Wildcat's sweats, a red shirt and house shoes. I had been going to get a frap and he bumped into me, told me he was sorry as he helped me up then told me I was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen." The tears that had built fell down my cheeks. "We dated for a year then he proposed and I had to turn him down. I just couldn't do it."_

"_Why not?" Troy felt pain his chest. "Gab, I thought you didn't love me enough to stand a long-distance relationship!"_

"_Because…I knew I couldn't marry any guy but my dream guy. I loved you more than life itself!! I just…I couldn't believe you didn't understand." I bore holes in my hands._

"_Let's try it again. Can we become…us again? Will you be my girlfriend again?" He smiled at me._

_I looked up into his eyes, "Just don't break my heart again." I smiled and kissed him._

_The kiss was simple, unlike before. It wasn't passionate or heavy, just something strong enough to let him know how much I still cared._

NO POV

Gabriella's face was permanently formed into a smile as she stepped out into her small living room, where she saw one of her best friends laying on the couch, absorbed in some sort soap opera.

"Hey chica…what's up?" Gabi sat down on the big, brown leather recliner, grabbing her favorite red fleece blanket from the back of it and covering herself.

"Oh hey Gabs, I'm just watching entertainment news." She smirked. "You're coming up soon."

"WHAT!?" She shrieked and sat up straight. "Kiarah Marie, if you don't answer me in the next 5 seconds I'll put you 6 feet under ASAP!"

"You guys were photographed going to the basketball game last night! The press is having a field day with Troy Bolton's 'mystery' woman." Kiki laughed at her friend who was pulling her fleece blanket rather close.

"Oh boy oh boy oh…"

**KNOCK KNOCK!!**

"AHHH!!" Gabriella jumped up and ran into her room, stubbing her toe and hitting her knee on the bedpost. She flew onto the bed, face first, and pulled the covers over her.

"Jeezz Gab, it was just Troy." She peeped out from under the covers to see Troy and Kiki wearing amused faces, Troy dressed in jeans and a thick gray 'Suns' sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"The boogeymen come to see you?" Troy mused, as she slowly rolled the covers back.

"No! You just scared me when you knocked; I had been thinking hard and wasn't expecting it!" She stomped into the kitchen to see two brown bags sitting on the table.

**Back to Gabi POV**

"What's this?" I questioned.

"This is breakfast courtesy of Zeke. He sends his love with the food." Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into him, taking a deep whiff of his scent that was part cologne, part aftershave, and some other part I liked to describe just as Troy.

"Okay, let's eat then shall we?" I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some random plastic plates and three glasses.

"Okay Gab…what are you doing today?" Troy questioned as we started unpacking the bags.

"Umm…The girls and I are planning on mani's and pedi's around 3 for tonight. Wait…you don't know about tonight do you?" Oops…goofy move.

"I know you're going to the Rain tonight like you do every Wednesday. Jason and Zeke invited me to tag along. I understand if you don't want me to come." He made a sad face.

"Of course I want my boyfriend to come silly! I just didn't know if you wanted to or not!" I pecked his cheek as we both took our plates filled with pastries and sat down at the table, side by side. We dug into our food as Kiki walked in with the mail.

She slid over half the stack to me, "Looks official."

"All these companies are probably mad that they haven't gotten paid in months." I started flipping through them, reading the titles aloud. "Ford, Visa, MasterCard, Bank statement, and paycheck! YES!" I made a fist and shot it in the air.

Troy shot me a bewildered look.

"I'm supposed to get a bonus from the new…" I trailed off since I was looking up at my new boyfriend/boss. "management."

He laughed heartily, "I think they put your bonus in there, I'm not certain one way or the other."

I smiled and we finished eating in a comfortable silence. I grabbed both of our empty plates, heading for the sink to wash them off. Troy walked off to the living, where I heard him talking to someone on the phone.

'Who knows…" I mumbled, putting the dishes back up in the cabinet.

Troy walked back in with a huge grin on his face, "Ever been to Mrs. Paula's Day Spa?"

"No! It's brand-new and it takes months to get a reservation there!!" I'm sure my eyes were about to burst out of my head when he said…

"Well you girls have got a 3:30 reservation for a full spa treatment." I screamed, ran over and jumped up on him, tying my legs behind his back.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I put kisses on his forehead, cheek, and chin.

**Kiki POV**

I watched Gabi lavish Troy with kisses and sighed softly. I had just broken up with my boyfriend moment's before over the telephone.

I laughed as I watched Gab do some outrageous dance for who-knows-what and Troy started in with some even worse dance.

These two had been back together for an entire day and any other onlooker would have guessed a year, but I guess since they dated before they can just pick up where they left off.

Happily in love.

* * *

_**A/U- I wanted to just get everyone back into the feel of this story. I'll be gone for a week, but will update as soon as I get back! So please REVIEW!! **_


End file.
